This invention relates to sighting devices used in archery. They are mounted on the bow to enable the archer to aim with greater accuracy. These devices are commonly called bow sights.
The better bow sights permit the sight to be adjusted for both range (distance) and windage. An example of such a bow sight may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032. That sight is generally acceptable although when multiple sighting pins are used it is not possible to get the pins very close together and the bearing surface between the sliding mechanism and the mounting plate is so small that it is easy to jam or cause jerky movement of the sight pin when making an adjustment.